Speckles the Tarbosaurus: A Monumental Mission Remastered
by Jmgdog66
Summary: A vastly improved version of the original "Monumental Mission" complete with a rich backstory, better atmosphere, and improvements on every front. Follow my OC as he becomes entangled in a very odd but powerful bond.
1. Prologue

**Okay here we go! I was gonna wait until later today, like after the sun rise, but whatever! 4 am is ****close enough! Now any of you who read my story will know that it actually started off decently, then slowly became the mess it is, and as Jonah Hill said in 22 jump street ****"that story had such rich detail! Start over from the top with that rich detail!" Okay so let's get a bit of a summary up here.**

**Now I have an odd fandom that I'm obsessed with, and I'm not talking about none of that anime crap, no! I'm referring to a Korean dinosaur movie called "Speckles the Tarbosaurus" also known as "Dino King" in America, cause we Americans always have to be different! Okay anyway in all seriousness, when I first saw this movie on Netflix, I was dealing (and still am partially) with some pretty intense depression. So I saw this movie and initially hated it because it was narrated by the dinosaur himself! I then however grew on that and something unique happened. This movie kinda took the edge off my depression, which is odd because it's actually really sad. But anyway I naturally couldn't stand to see the movie end, so I began looking for fan fiction and came up short, so I took matters into my own hands and wrote my own, it'll be fun! I'll have tons of explanations in there too for good measure, like how the hell a T-Rex managed to get into the Korean Peninsula (that's a fun one) and how our reptilian friend even has the ability to narrate in the first place! so let's get this rolling shall we? ENJOY!**

Prologue

Perspective: Jared

There are things out there that can change your life forever, some are small, and some are colossal, monumental. They can even make you feel new, reborn. Like a new beginning. I had lived a privileged life, never knowing tragedy, hardship. That all changed for me, after college, I had just graduated, on my way to becoming a paleontologist, I had my whole life ahead of me. A rare occasion had taken place on earth, something people had strived for since the beginning of civilization, there was a period of world peace, for almost an entire year. The world progressed faster in this time frame than it had in the past two decades. Amazing miracles of science and engineering were developed, a short lived golden age for the world. All of this however was wrenched away from us, when a brutal revolt took place in South America, a radical religious group calling themselves The Coven, began aggressively spreading across the continent, swallowing up every power that stood against it. The regime that stood in place of all the nations that had fallen, was the most brutal and harsh the world had seen in decades. It quickly caught the eye of the United Nations. However, controversy erupted amongst the council, six months and tens of millions of deaths later the United States took matters into its own hands, due to our proximity, the U.S. along with a massive coalition of its allies relentlessly poured into Coven territory, mercilessly beating back the militants with every ounce of strength it had to offer. My closest friend, Shawn and I, in an erratic burst of patriotism, signed up for the Marines, and immediately entered training. Shawn progressed averagely in the cores, fitting the description of any other soldier, I however was conscripted into an elite group of soldiers, after my reflexes and mental capacities were noted to be far above average. I was soon given an opportunity that opened the door to the decision that would change my life forever. I was given chance to wear the first combat exoskeleton ever to be approved for field testing, onto the front lines. I became the worlds first super soldier, my squad and I tore through enemy lines like nothing anyone had ever seen. The end of the war was in sight and victory was in our grasp. This was short lived. Because all of our boastfulness evaporated on a fateful day that changed everything.

On July 17th, 2021, the coven launched an assault on the United States, the battles were long and the horrors I'd seen were indescribable. The U.S. Forces were spread thin, the Coven, using massive pools of people, conscripted and brainwashed several million people for its personal agenda, they had small armies in dozens of large cities across the country, it took precise strategy to survive with our forces as thin as they'd become. Over the next month, some of the most deadly conflicts the world has ever known tore their way through the US mainland. The military began deploying every experimental weapon it could throw at the coven, some having massive success, the most notable of which were high powered laser weapons, that were portable and about the size of a large machine gun. We had, against all odds and through massive support from allies, beaten back the Coven, soon they were completely expelled from the mainland, only remaining on small islands of US territory, during the last battle of the war, a particularly violent one in San Juan, Puerto Rico, my worst fears were realized. My friend Shawn, was slain by Coven operants. It was after this battle that the Coven was finally beaten into submission, retreating from US territory and back to its now large chunk of South America. I was honorably discharged and I fell into a deep depression, my life had been completely turned around and I was now living in constant misery. I thought that I'd never be happy again and fell into a cesspool of darkness that consumed me for two entire years.

I had done moderate damage to my body, I drowned myself in alcohol constantly, even attracting media attention, I became a sad example to people, used to warn children to be careful of their decisions.

Then my life changed forever, on March 24th, 2023. A monumental event that began with nothing more than a knock on the door.

I was awoken one morning to find a military official at my door.

"Hello, good to see you're still in one piece Captain. I'm Commander Smith, may I come in?"

"Why?" I asked tiredly.

"We have a mission, it's dangerous and we'd like to have someone of your expertise on the matter."

After sitting down in my kitchen he produced a series of photographs from a briefcase.

"Captain, before the war, you were majoring in Paleontology, correct?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We want you to take a look at these, this is classified at the moment for reasons I can only explain if you accept the mission."

"Are you familiar with the Tarbosaurus?"

"Of course, it was a theropod that lived in the Cretaceous period in Korea, an Asian cousin to the Tyrannosaurus Rex."

"Ah good, were you ever familiar with the mental capacities of dinosaurs?"

"Extensively, if you're asking if I know the Tarbosaur's average intelligence then yes."

"Ah good, then take a look at these scans, these Tarbosaurus skulls were dug up about two years ago, we were able to keep it discreet since news of the discovery was drowned out by... Overwhelming news reports of a specific world conflict."

After staring for several seconds I looked up at him.

"Okay, I think I see your problem, you should try scanning the skull cavity again, if it turns up the same result then you need a new scanner." I said sarcastically, tossing the photos on the table.

"If those are wrong it means that twenty scans were faulty and five separate machines are broken." He replied.

"But something like that, suggests an almost human intelligence, if not equal to." I scoffed.

"That's why we need a skilled warrior, who is also an expert to investigate."

"Why do you need a skilled warrior?"

"Because. We believe this would be an appropriate field test of our new Tachyon engines. They accelerate things faster than light, we can get you back there to secure one of the dinosaurs, and bring it back. We've got a new model of exoskeleton, seven times as tough, and one fifth the weight."

"You want me, to go into the distant past and raise a Tarbosaurus from a baby to an adult, and return him to the 21st century?"

"We have brain implants that would allow the two of you to communicate."

I gulped.

"Something like this, it's huge." I said.

"I know, and big situations call for big responses, follow me."

He said getting up.

I walked outside to see a warbird waiting outside.

I stepped in and a pair of transparent doors sealed tightly.

"Why are the doors see through?" I asked.

"Because we want you to be able to see this, and there isn't much air where we're going."

The craft lifted off and shot towards the sky in a deafening roar.

"How high are we going?!" I shouted.

"Very." Smith replied.

Soon I realized we were no longer on earth, we were far beyond. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"What you're seeing is actually about to be announced to the public, you're mission will be the 21st century equivalent of the moon landings, it's been under construction for the past decade, we've been disguising its construction costs as numerous things, pretty impressive huh?"

I stared at a ship, at least one mile in length. The size was incredible.

"It's called the Venator, it's jam packed with advanced weaponry as well as the toughest armor we could get our hands on. But even so, it's perfectly capable of staying afloat in atmosphere as well as in space." "That's what you'll be going in."

I gulped again.

"This thing runs on Tachyon based tech, even your suit has a life preserver, you're going to be back there for at least twenty years, the suit will stop your aging process."

"How long will we be gone relative to 2023?"

"About five years. Just to make sure we keep it even."

"It'll be announced as you're leaving and you're planned to make the jump in two days."

"So what do you think?"

I paused for a long moment.

"I accept." I replied.

"Fantastic, let's get you suited up."

**Boom! Now that is a backstory! So much more set up for my AU don't you think? Alright so there we go, Thank you all so much for reading! Let me know if you think this is better than the original or not! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 1: Into the Breach

**I'm bored in class with nothing to do so new chapter! Next we're going back to the past so ENJOY!**

Chapter 1

Into the Breach

Perspective: Jared

The Venator was absolutely stunning, I stared out the windows of the bridge as we hovered over New York City.

From up there the skyscrapers were dwarfed, but even from the towering heights I looked down into Central Park, I could see the park was swarmed with thousands, if not millions of people looking up at the Venator.

"General, let's get you suited up." The engineer said.

I walked into a room with Smith, the suit I saw before me was stunning.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"It's... Incredible...but.. It's very demonic." I replied.

"Yeah, you're actually the first person besides the engineering team and I to see it, so I'm anxious to get reactions on it from personnel. It's our attempt to make you more threatening, after all you will be the face of the United States military, and you're going to be going up against dinosaurs, it wouldn't hurt if you looked a bit more intimidating. Now, try it out." He said as he pushed a button.

The suit disassembled itself from the front, revealing a human sized space.

I nervously stepped in, I hadn't worn an exoskeleton since my friend had been killed. I stood silently as my body was enveloped in the volcanic plates that made it up.

"Now that is the kind of thing you'd see in a night terror." The engineer joked.

"Speaking of which, we need a nickname for you, I'm thinking General Night Terror fits nicely." Smith said.

" Okay fine." I replied.

"Now, since you will be on the ground when we're in the past, I will command the ship during the mission, but other than that, this is yours to command." I stepped onto the bridge and all the officers stood at attention.

"Captain on deck!" They shouted.

"And Jared!" He shouted to me. I looked back at him.

"Try to act positively around the baby. Don't want him unhappy." He said with a sympathetic smile.

I turned away silently and made my way down the bridge.

I sat down in the captain's chair. I looked around. Then forward.

"Let's do this." I said calmly.

A massive, multicolored portal opened in front of the ship.

And we drifted slowly into it.

After a moment of darkness, we came in orbit around an alien planet, it was only vaguely recognizable as our prehistoric world.

I moved to the docking bay and prepared for ejection.

I was to make first contact with the mother of our target.

"I stepped into a tube." As the countdown began, I realized what I was about to do.

Suddenly I was shot from the tube and began rocketing towards the ancient earth.

About a thousand feet from the ground I fired several rocket boosters in my palms, feet and back and came to a gentle stop on the ground.

I began searching for the mother.

After several grueling hours of searching, I located her on top of a ridge overlooking the valley.

I climbed to the top and confronted her.

She stood across from me fearsomely, but I also saw something that supported the proposed intelligence theory, I also saw a hint of curiosity in her eyes, she looked me over as if trying to figure out what she was looking at.

I quickly jumped onto her head and took out a syringe, holding a brain implant that would allow her to understand me.

I inserted in quickly and she roared in pain. I stood back and held my hand out in a halting position.

"Stop!" I shouted quickly.

She seemed to be thrown off by this and stumbled back.

"You speak?" She mumbled.

"I can do a lot more than speak." I replied.

"What did you do to me?!" She demanded.

"I gave you the ability to understand me." I said.

"What are you!?"

"I am a member of an advanced race of mammal called a human. I come from the distant future, roughly 70 million years from now."

"Why are you here?!"

"For all of human history, our intelligence has vastly out done any living organism we'd ever encountered. We looked amongst the stars for intelligent life beyond our world. We are still looking. But it turns out our answer was much closer than we'd ever imagined. We dug up a skull that showed readings unlike anything anyone had ever seen. It allowed us to finally uncover the greatest find in the history of mankind."

She looked back and motioned for her children to back away.

"You." I said looking over her shoulder.

She jerked her head at me again.

"What do you want?"

"I'm looking for and extremely important member of your bloodline, it is absolutely imperative that I find him. One of your direct offspring."

"Quicks! Step forward!" She ordered.

I scanned his skull cavity.

"This is not the one I'm looking for."

"He is my only son."

She replied in a hostile tone.

I looked into her eyes, the same tell tale signs that would be seen in a human.

"You're lying." I replied. "You have a clutch of eggs then do you not?"

"No!" She roared.

" I understand that you want to protect him, but he'll be better off if I help." I said.

"And why should I trust you?!"

"Because, I already found the clutch, that dinosaur is a lucky little guy that I showed up when I did, otherwise he'd be in this friendly fellow's stomach," I said holding up a dead raptor by the neck.

"You want him to be a successful Hunter? You can teach him that, let me just make sure he shows up alive for all of your lessons." I said, tossing the raptor at her feet.

**so yeah, we're taking this much slower than the first time around, so as always, thanks for reading! Let me know if this is an improvement or not! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 2: A Legend is Born

**Oh geez XD, I gotta say I'm loving this so much more, if you haven't noticed already, I originally crammed the last two chapters and this one, into the prologue which still wasn't as long as the new one XD, so now were gonna get deep, with some flashy language thrown in for good measure. ENJOY!**

Chapter 2

A legend is born

Perspective: Speckles

I yawned lazily in the increasingly cramped space I had been confined in as long as I could remember. However it was as if the barrier between the great beyond and I were weakening every day. First I saw light, piercing through my shell. Then I could hear voices. The soothing voice of my mother, and the chatter of my siblings, but tonight something was different, there was a new voice, I couldn't understand, and tonight I knew that my night to finally escape into the outside world had come. I was born on the night, of an exceptionally beautiful, full moon. I burst free from my shell, and stared at the stars for the first time. I looked over and was surprised. My mother stared back at me, although this is not what perplexed me, instinct had prepared me for her, what it had not warned me of was the face that was next to her. A metallic mask stared down at me. Despite my inexperience in this world I knew that what was towering above me, was not normal. I cowered back in fear, only letting him examine me after my mother explained to me his purpose. Suddenly the creature shot something into my head causing me to cry for my mother.

Suddenly the voice that came from the creature, made sense. I could understand his words.

"Worry not, little one, this human will be your guardian and protector. welcome, my dearest Speckles." My mother said to me softly.

I struggled, realizing that only my head poked out of the shell, and that I could not fit through the small hole I had created. I first felt the bond that would become a lifeline for me, my bond with the human I would later know as Jared, and the one I would someday consider a father, when he carefully broke my shell, and gently lifted me out of the nest, setting me down on the ground, and helping me stand as I took my first steps. It was then that I realized that he was someone I could trust, that he would always be there for me.

"Th- thank you, Jared." I uttered in a baby like tone.

Suddenly the mask took itself apart, receding down into his suit, and I saw much warmer face. His eyes studied me intensely. He sighed and drooped his eyes tiredly, I knew he had been through a lot. I rubbed my snout against his hand sympathetically.

He smiled and patted me on the head before standing up.

"I will be back on his first birthday." He said.

He stood away and gouts of heat and light burst from his feet and hands, he shot into the sky until he was but another star, twinkling in the distance.

I smiled, I couldn't wait until he returned.

**Aww see wasn't that nice? This is so much smoother in my opinion, well anyway. As always, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think so far! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 3!**


	4. Chapter 3: Reunion

**hey guys! Time for chapter 3! So I don't have a ton to say. ENJOY!**

Chapter 3

Reunion

Perspective: Speckles

"Speckles! Honey you need to calm down." My mother instructed.

"But Jared is coming back today!" I jumped excitedly.

"That's no excuse for acting like this.

Oh! Fine." I said stoutly sitting on the ground.

I stood up and ran towards the edge of the nest when I saw him rocketing towards us.

He dropped and landed on one knee.

"Welcome back, human." My mother said.

"Thank you." He replied.

"Jared!" I shouted gleefully.

"He seems excited." He said calmly.

"Introduce your siblings Speckles." My mother instructed.

"Okay! This is her ten year old son, Quicks."

"Her six year old twin girls."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"And me! The super cute one year old spotty face!" I said bouncing around.

He looked at me with confusion.

"You're about to see how a true king hunts, human!" Quicks growled fiercely.

"Be nice Quicks!" I shouted.

"Be quiet Speckles."

"And what if I don't?!"

"I've had enough of you back talking me!" Quicks said threateningly.

"They always fight like this?" Jared asked.

"This is nothing." My mom replied to him.

"Let's see how big you are when I crush you with my foot!" He said raising his foot.

I stumbled back in fear, when suddenly, Jared slammed his foot into Quicks' toe, forcing it back to the ground, then drew his pistol and aimed at his chin.

"Once a hunter becomes powerful enough, they gain a new title, you can be a master hunter, but I am a master warrior." He said sternly.

I laughed giddily as Quicks backed down and lowered his head.

"You are lucky he stopped me you little snot." He said staring at me.

"And don't ever mess with Jared either or Prince Speckles will make you pay!" I said in an attempted roar.

"Let's go, I'm sick of listening to him. And I'm hungry." Quicks said.

"Why, you're just a ray of sunshine aren't you?" Jared said with his arms crossed.

Quicks snarled at Jared before he and my family went towards the clearings.

"Oh! Without me! Again!" I said in a frustrated tone.

"Hm, forget them, why don't you hang back here with me." Jared said.

"Oh, okay." I said sadly.

"Why don't you show me how they hunt?" He asked.

My eyes lit up.

"Okay!" I shouted excitedly, delighted that someone had finally taken an interest in me.

"Quicks starts off." I explained.

I explained as the ambush took place.

"He chases the three charonosaurus towards the twins!" I said in excitement.

I watched as my mother clamped down on the herbivore's neck.

"Yay! They got it!" I shouted.

Jared and I walked towards them as the roared in triumph.

Yet in the same moment I felt chills running down my spine. Like I was being watched. By something bad. But I of course ignored it, and continued our miniature celebration.

Thinking back on it, I wish I'd payed attention to the feeling.

**So there you have it! I'm excited for my next few chapters, also my friend's birthday is coming up and I already added her as a character in the third book, (Rise of the Ancients) I'm gonna release a sneak peek as a birthday present for her! So shhhh! X) **

**so as always, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think of the story so far! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 4! **


	5. Chapter 4: A Bond Begins

**hey everyone! This chapter is gonna be deep :3**

**lets do it!**

Chapter 4

A Bond Begins

Perspective: Jared

I stared silently over the valley, the moon my only source of light.

I felt totally emotionless, the only thing to guide me, my orders. I had long since abandoned my feelings, finding only misery in them. This all changed when I formed a new friendship that would transform me as a person.

I jerked my head slightly to the side when I heard footsteps behind me.

I eased myself and continued staring over the sleeping forest.

"You should be asleep." I said, not looking down at Speckles as he stood next to me.

"I wasn't tired." He said innocently.

"I was practicing my hunting skills. I'm going to be the strongest dinosaur ever!" He said enthusiastically.

I didn't reply.

"Can you fight?" He asked inquisitively.

I was silent for a moment.

"That's my sole purpose."

I replied.

"Why?"

"My duty, is to protect humanity, and fight for it, no matter the cost."

"But... You're saying that like you and humanity are two separate things. I don't know much about you humans, but I know that you warriors aren't machines, you're just people." He said looking at me sympathetically.

I looked down at him, surprised.

"Why do you try to act like you don't have feelings?" He added.

I looked away again.

"Because my emotions have brought me only pain. I have no friends left, I lost all of them, I have no reason for emotions."

"What about me? I'll be your friend." He said giddily.

I looked down at him again.

"I like you, a lot!" He said rubbing against my leg.

My mind suddenly flooded with emotions I hadn't felt in three years.

Speckles was no longer just my mission, a VIP that needed protecting, I felt an overwhelming protective sense towards him. I suddenly had someone I cared about.

I sat down by him.

"Thank you, Speckles. That means a lot." I said patting his head.

He curled up next to me and quickly fell asleep. I smiled to myself.

**so there you go, I tried to make this the part where Jared finally becomes himself again. Alright that's all for now. So as always, thanks for reading! Let me know if you like what you've read so far! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 5!**


	6. Chapter 5: Neighbors

**Hey guys sorry for the delay but I think it's better if I space it up like this. So here we have some foreshadowing going on. ENJOY!**

Chapter 5

Neighbors

Perspective: Jared

"You seem in an awfully good mood general, something wrong?" Smith asked.

"No, Speckles is turning my life around, he's one of my best friends now." I said scratching him under his chin.

"That feels good." He said smiling.

"What do you need smith?" I asked.

"There's another valley to the north, we've picked up more Tarbosaurus signatures, probably intelligent as well."

"More?"

"Yeah, go check it out."

"Copy."

I kneeled next to Speckles.

"I'll be back by nightfall bud." I said warmly.

I flew towards the distant valley, landing on an overlook to survey the forest.

I heard a fierce roar and I flew towards it.

By the time I got there, all that was left was the large body of a Tarbosaurus.

I sighed and was about to radio when I noticed something in the brush. A small brown body lying motionless on the ground.

I approached it and put my hand towards it, suddenly it desperately clamped onto my hand, another Tarbosaurus.

I shot an implant into its head and it cried in pain, retreating from the clearing, leaving me with tiny bit marks in my gauntlet.

"Wait!" I shouted, to no avail.

"What was that?!" Smith shouted.

"Baby Tarbosaurus, about Speckles's age." I replied.

"You alright?"

"Fine, lets just forget about it." I said.

"What killed the big one?"

I scanned the bite marks and matched them to known dinosaurs.

My suit beeped, indicating that it had an answer.

I groaned and flicked my wrist pad.

"That can't be right, what are the ship's databases turning up?" I asked.

"The same result that doesn't make sense." He replied.

"A Tyrannosaurus Rex? In Korea? That's extremely unlikely."

"Well we're quadruple checking and we still have the same result every time."

"Great. Just one more question that needs to be answered." I sighed.

I landed back at the nest and Speckles immediately ran towards me.

"Jared!" He said happily.

"Hey bud!" I shouted.

I suddenly felt my natural instincts kick in, I felt threatened, for no reason. The color drained from my face and I felt a chill creeping it's way up my spinal cord.

I drew my pistol and pointed it out towards the valley as if whatever had alarmed me were right there.

"Are you okay?" Speckles asked with a hint of child like concern.

I brushed it aside.

"Fine bud, now let's get some rest." I said warmly.

This was a grave mistake. One I would come to regret for the rest of my life.

**There you go! So that kinda foreshadows some future events. So as always, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy what you've read so far! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 6!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Scarred Eye Awakens

**Good god! I am so sorry for such a huge gap! But hopefully this will make up for it because I put a ton of work into this particular chapter :). ENJOY!**

Chapter 6

Perspective: Jared

The scarred eye awakens

I slept soundly with Speckles by my side. The calming pitter patter of the rain outside the cave was soothing and peaceful.

I was suddenly jerked from my sleep by a single dinosaur's lonely cry in the distance.

I stared out into the eerie blackness, as it became absolutely dead silent once more.

Somewhat disturbed I lied back down and let the calming rhythm of the rain relax me, as Speckles held one of my fingers in his tiny hands.

Once more I was beginning to drift into slumber, when a terrifying, bloodcurdling roar emanated from the void.

This time Speckles woke up as well, while the rest of his family remained asleep.

What was that? He asked fearfully.

It's okay, go back to sleep Speckles. I'll go check it out. I said reassuringly.

He lied back down and closed his eyes, while I drew my energy bolt assault rifle from the clip on my back.

I walked, crouched towards the edge of the nest, each footstep making a quiet squish as the foliage sank softly into the mud.

I crawled on the rocky edge and took out my binoculars.

I activated the night vision and scanned the forest, seeing nothing but a sleeping dinosaur here and there.

After several minutes of seeing nothing, I decided do go back to sleep.

I sat down by Speckles once again.

He grabbed my finger again and cuddled it fearfully against his head.

I closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Jared!"

I was jerked from sleep and was immediately blinded by the sun.

"What?!" I shouted, very annoyed.

"We have a problem. And it's a big one!"

"We're picking up advanced brainwaves from this location, but there aren't any Tarbosaur signatures in the area, we may have another human down there and that's a serious problem!"

"Alright!" I said getting up.

I walked outside to see business as usual, Speckles bounded up to me gleefully.

"Jared! Look at this bone I found!" Speckles attempted to say, as he held a small curved bone in his mouth.

"That's awesome bud but I have something important I need to take care of real fast." I said jogging past him.

I pulled out my binoculars once more and looked around.

This time I saw it. A hulking, red monster.

"Copy, target identified." I said.

"Is there a human down there?!" Smith shouted.

"Negative, it makes even less sense. We've got a large Tyrannosaurus Rex in the locale."

"That's impossible there's no way a Tyrannosaurus could have that kind of mental capacity. Not like a Tarbosaur could."

"Well this one does." I replied.

He sighed.

"Keep your eyes on it." He said.

"Yes sir." I replied.

**So yeah unfortunately I wanted them to be two separate chapters but they weren't long enough to be independent on their own. So as always, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think of the story so far! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 7!**


	8. Chapter 7: A Fate Worse Than Death

**Hey guys guess what?! This chapters gonna suck a bit, it's sad but you know that's how stuff goes! I don't have a ton to say other than ENJOY!**

Chapter 7

Perspective: Jared

A fate worse than death

"Jared! My mom is letting us go hunting with them today!" Speckles shouted.

"Wow sounds like some dinosaur is in big trouble today." I said patting his head.

We headed towards the hunting ground and decided to split up.

"Be careful Hun." Speckles mother said affectionately.

"Don't worry mom! Soon I'll be a better chaser than him!" He replied.

I chuckled in amusement.

"Love the optimism Speckles." I interjected. Don't worry I'll watch him.

We moved into position by the herd.

Suddenly, without warning, Speckles charged the dinosaurs, proclaiming that "I'll take you on! I'm the great Speckles!"

I sighed.

"Cheesy way to say it but yeah, now get back here Speckles!" I ordered as the dinosaurs shouted at him.

Suddenly the ground shook.

I looked on as a colossal herd of dinosaurs came running towards us, and the wretched one eye backing it.

"Jared!" I heard smith through my suit.

"The tyrannosaurus is chasing a stampede toward you!" He warned.

"No really? I thought it was an invisible volcano!" I shouted sarcastically.

Speckles was caught in the stampede and in grave danger by this point, Quicks and I both rushed to his aid, I began diverting dinosaurs while Quicks went to help Speckles. Everything was going well until I saw something that made my heart sink. I saw Quicks, crushed beneath several other dinosaurs.

He was dead.

"No..." I said to myself under my breath.

"Jared I'm getting some strange signals-"

"Honestly smith do you really think I care right now?!"

"Jared!" Speckles shouted.

I'm coming Speckles! I shouted as I charged through the herd towards him. I was almost there when a Torosaurus knocked me aside, damaging my suit.

Jared you have to help my mom! He shouted in a panicked tone.

"Hang on!"

I shouted as I pulled myself out of my suit.

I hit a manual release that unleashed a swarm of nanobots, which swarmed over my suit, fixing it as they went.

I clambered back in as my suit rebooted.

I sat in silence as my suit's central computer whirled calmly.

Finally my audio receptors came online.

"Mom!" Speckles shouted.

"Honey! If I can't get out of this, Jared will take care of you! He is family and he will be good to you I promise."

"No mom!"

My suit suddenly groaned as the mechanics lit up and roared to life.

I shot up onto my feet and began sprinting towards Speckles's mother.

"I love you Speckles-"

Her sentence was cut short when she tumbled over the edge of the chasm.

I stopped dead my tracks as I attempted to grip what had just happened, I stepped back slowly in denial, as Speckles desolately cried for his mother behind me.

I fell to my knees, everything that had happened in the previous ten minutes was a colossal failure on my end, and I was entirely responsible for the fact that Speckles, who was a fully intelligent being, had just lost his entire family, due to my failure.

I took a deep breath and stood up shakily.

I turned around to face Speckles, but he was gone.

I remembered what I'd heard before my suit came back online.

"Jared will take care of you! He's family!" Her voice emanated throughout my mind.

I looked up and decided I would find him, if it was the last thing I did.

**yup very sad I know but things will get better, I don't have a ton to say sorry about the delay I was actually in the hospital with pneumonia! Third time I the last five years! But whatever anyways thank you guys so much for reading! Let me know what you think of the story so far! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 8!**


	9. Chapter 8: Alone, for now

**Okay lets just keep rolling, from now on expect gaps a bit more like this and I think that's olay because it's still more frequently then most people I see, alright so let's just get right back into it! Also I had pneumonia and was in the hospital for three days so that's why I took such a long break. They won't be as bad as this last one.**

Chapter 8

Perspective: Speckles

Alone, for now

I clambered quietly out of the small burrow I'd found in the ground, and shakily made my way towards the river for a drink.

I took a sip and began gulping down water as quickly as I could, not having drank in a couple days.

A microraptor flew above me and landed on the branch, scaring me half to death.

"I used to be fierce and ambitious. But look at me now, I'm the biggest coward." I thought to myself.

I moaned sadly as I thought of how lonely I was, everyone I knew was dead, and I ran away from my last friend in a fit of grief. I knew that he couldn't possibly still be looking for me, it had been over a month. Now I was all alone, it would probably cost me my life.

I looked up as a massive pterosaur flew above my head, I watched as it glided towards its nest. I thought to myself, already craving an egg.

I made my way towards the nest, I sprinted for it and ravenously tore into an egg. I had eaten two entire eggs before I saw the angry mom looking at me.

I bolted away, fearing for my life.

I stumbled desperately as its talons closed in.

Just when I knew it was all over, Jared slammed into the massive predator, its talons grazed my back and knocked me into a crevice. I continued running as the pterosaur threw Jared off her back and continued pursuing me.

I dove into the water as it reached for me once more, Jared again dove onto it, and was thrown off once again. He slammed his fingers into the ceiling of the underside of the small rock bridge.

"I'm okay!" I shouted.

Jared gave a sigh of relief.

He dropped in and helped me ashore.

We sat down in the cove.

I looked at him, sobbing quietly, he grabbed me and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry bud." He said to me.

"I'm just glad I'm not alone anymore." I said.

He looked at me seriously.

"Speckles, I promise you that no matter what happens, I will never let you experience something like that ever again."

"Thank you." I said hugging him again.

"Now you should get some rest, I'll keep watch."

I yawned and for the first time in a month, I fell into a relaxing sleep.

**There you go! Alright I haven't got much to say so I won't waste your time, thank you all so much for reading! L****et me know what you think of the story so far! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 9!**


End file.
